Little Kitten
by Himya-ink
Summary: You got locked out of the Sakamaki mansion but just your luck a certain vampire idol finds a lost kitten Kou xReader *Revised and edited!*


**This was done for xxLacie on tumblr as part of a Diabolik Lovers secret Santa!**  
 **This is the corrected and edited version.**  
 **None of the characters belong to me they belong to their respectful owners Rejet and Idea Factory.**  
 **Enjoy~**

Everything was extremely dark,cold, and eerie around you. The wind was blowing softly, just enough to give you some goosebumps. The moon was completely covered by dark clouds, making it impossible to see very far ahead. You knew that you were in one of the rose gardens but not exactly which one or where in the garden. Somehow you got yourself locked out of the mansion and now you found yourself wondering in the darkness trying to find a new way inside. Those stupid vampires inside were probably laughing at you, with their sensitive hearing they obviously had heard you fists bang on the door. They purposely chose to ignore you and leave you outside.

Lost in your thoughts of finding a way to the warmth inside the mansion and of finding a way to get revenge on them without them murdering you, you didn't notice the small rock in front and managed to trip over it.

 _"Damn it!"_

There on your left foot a cut formed and droplets of blood started oozing from it. The pain wasn't huge but it still stung and made your foot ache. Today was truly not your day, starting with being late to school, then having to listen to Reiji for two hours about discipline and punctuality, moving on to Ayato stealing your lunch, and been locked outside and now this! UGH maybe staying in bed and risking a longer lecture from Reiji would've been better. Your eyes drifted back to the small drops of blood on your feet.

 _"Well maybe this will change their minds and let me inside."_

 _"Hmmm what is this delicious smell in the air? OH? A lost kitten?_

Your head quickly turns into the voice's direction, trying to find the source of the voice. Your eyes managed to catch something that looked like blond hair. Your cheeks instantly got warm thinking of a certain vampire with blond hair.

 _"Who...who's there?"_

You heard movement behind you and before you could turn someone leaned close to you and you could feel their cold breath on your ear.

 _"Who you ask. Awww doesn't neko-chan recognize my voice?"_

Suddenly your entire body felt super warm and you were pretty sure your face turned completely red. Turning around you could make out the disgusting features of Kou Mukami standing there staring at you. It was too dark for you to be able to confirm it, but you were almost certain he was smirking.

 _"What are you doing here Kou-kun? I am not sure the Sakamaki would be happy to see you."_

 _" But you are, aren't you neko-chan?"_

He moved so fast you barely saw him, he was standing so very close to you, you could now make out every detail of his face. Him being so near was making your body incredibly hot. You've always had this sort of crush on the idol, but were never sure how to let him know about it.

You were pulled from your thoughts as his arms wrapped tightly around your midsection. His grip was quite painful and it was making it difficult to breath. He buried his face into your neck and you felt him breathe your scent in.

 _"Well aren't you happy to see me?"_

 _"Y..yes of…course"_

 _"Good little neko."_

A sigh of relief passed your lips as his grip got a bit weaker, but his arms remained around you, and his face nuzzled in the crook of your neck was enough to make you breath quicken slightly.

 _"You know neko-chan I am quite disappointed that you still remain with those people. Why won't you come with me? If you refuse I can lock you away in the dungeon perhaps."_

Your body stiffened completely at the idea of being locked up somewhere cold and dark for days, weeks or even months. You weren't scared of the dark but the thought of complete darkness, silence and isolation for long period of time, simply made you feel ill and you keow full well that the vampire in front of you was quite capable of making it happen.

 _"Please don't do that!"_

 _"Hmmmmm I promise I won't if you be a good little kitten and promise to come with me."_

 _"I promise!"_ sigh " _Just let me get my things."_

" _You don't need anything aside from me."_

You didn't even have time to argue, the next second you found yourself in a dim light room alone with Kou. Well at least now you could fully see his face, but looking up at his expression maybe it was not such a good thing after all. His eyes looked like those of a hunter about to bounce on its prey, full of bloodlust, mischievousness and something else you had never seen before. Suddenly the idea of being in a cell far from him seemed like a better option.

 _"Kou-kun what are you doing?"_

 _"You have been a bad neko-chan and bad kitties need to be punished."_

Your back hit the wall hard, cutting your breath for a second and making your back ache as well as your head hurt. His body was pinned against yours in a flash, one hand holding your wrists, while the other ripped a part of your shirt off for better and easier access. His fangs buried themselves deep into the flesh of your shoulder, forcing a painful moan out of your mouth.

 _"Scream for me little kitten."_

Your mind became a complete mess at that moment. You really didn't understand what had gotten into Kou for him to be like this, but you were not sure if you wanted to know or…if you wanted him to stop. His fangs left your skin, but his mouth traveled closer to your chest, his hand ripped the rest of your poor shirt off, exposing your upper body to the hungry vampire.

You turned red from head to toe having you shirt ripped off and being left in your bra in front of the boy you had been crushing on for soo long. His smirking face only added to your shyness and his predatory eyes made you want to hide away.

 _"aww neko-chan is blushing, how very cute_ " His grip tightened on your wrists _"Time for neko-chan to do more than just blush don't you think?"_

His lips crushed against yours in a ferocious kiss, by no means was it gently, not sweet, it was purely animalistic. His teeth grazed your lips and nibbled slightly on the lower lip. Kou ground his hips against yours, hard, pushing his body tightly against yours, forcing a gasp from your lips. His tongue invaded your mouth forcing yours to dance with his. Your submission was quick, not too sure how to fight for dominance, but it didn't stop him, it only seemed to fuel the vampire even more.

His free hand started groping your breast, pinching and turning your nipple through the bra. His touch was both exciting and painful, a combination you certainly weren't used to, but not one that you dislike. He pinched too hard once and you bucked your hips hard against his in shock, gasping into his mouth.

The groan that escaped his lips, when you accidentally brushed against his hardness, was probably the most beautiful sound you had ever heard. Before you could stop yourself, you bucked against him again this time aiming directly for his groin, just to make him do that sound once more.

 _" mhmm neko-chan wants to play uh?"_

His voice sounded rougher than usual and a small groaned also left his mouth. As if you weighed nothing, Kou lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his hips, and pressing his hardness directly to your core through your clothes. The movement caused delicious friction, and you could feel yourself getting more aroused with each second passing.

Your bra was gone, but your mind was too much of a foggy mess filled with Kou, pleasure and pain, too really be able to care. His mouth quickly found a nipple and started sucking onto it, causing pleasure you had never felt in your life before. Your legs tightened around his hips and you pushed yourself harder onto his erection. You were certain that your underwear was completely soaked, but all that really matter right this moment was the vampire you liked and the sensations he was making your body feel and crave for more.

A loud moan left your throat after the blond bite hard onto your left breast sucking the droplets of blood coming from the wound. You felt his mouth curved into a knowing grin against your flesh, creating goosebumps.

 _"Hmm yes purr for me some more neko-chan."_

You felt his hand going down between your bodies, toward your core, almost there, you barely felt his hand ghost over your clit when suddenly your eyes open. The first thing you noticed was the ceiling above you and that you were alone. You were completely alone in your bed, in the Sakamaki mansion, far away from Kou and his lust filled eyes.

You let out a growl, realizing it was all but a sweet dream and that your panties were indeed soaked through, and no blond vampire to satisfy the craving you felt in your body .

You nearly screamed, however when you felt a cold hand going up your right inner thigh.

 _"Having naughty dreams bitchy-chan? Perhaps I should punish you for being sooo naughty~_ "

You barely saw Laito's grin before his head descended to your inner thigh and his fangs sank deep into it. You felt the moan he released vibrated through your skin, and somehow a fresh new wave a arousal hit you.

 _"Ahh your arousal smells so sweet~"_

His eyes watched you as he began leaving kisses all over your thigh, making his way up. His eyes were filled with the same lust you had seen in dream Kou's and your body heated up even more, damn these vampire and their hotness.


End file.
